1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical instruments and to the use thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to surgical clamping devices.
2. Background of Related Art
A hemostat device is a surgical instrument which relies on mechanical action between its jaws to grasp, clamp, constrict, and seal vessels or tissue. Such devices are commonly used in open, endoscopic, or laparoscopic surgical procedures. Energy-based hemostats (open or endoscopic) utilize both mechanical clamping action and energy to affect hemostasis by heating tissue and blood vessels to coagulate and/or cauterize tissue.
Certain surgical procedures require more than simply coagulating/cauterizing tissue and rely on the unique combination of clamping pressure, precise energy control, and gap distance (i.e., distance between opposing jaw members when closed about tissue) to “seal” tissue, vessels, and certain vascular bundles.
In order to effectively “seal” tissue or vessels, two predominant mechanical parameters must be accurately controlled: 1) the pressure applied to the vessel or tissue; and 2) the gap distance between the tissue contacting surfaces. As can be appreciated, both of these parameters are affected by the thickness of the tissue being sealed. Accurate application of pressure is important for several reasons: to reduce the tissue impedance to a low enough value that allows enough energy through the tissue; to overcome the forces of expansion during tissue heating; and to contribute to the end tissue thickness which is an indication of a good seal.